


Oops, Engaged

by JulieCox



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Anal Sex, Evil Space Husbands, General Ginger, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knight of Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Poverty, Telepathy, evil space fiancées, overly elaborate cultural background description, overly negotiated kink, public embarrassment, telepaths don't need safe words, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux has returned to his home planet, Ren in tow, and has to deal with culture. Soon, culture will intrude upon his life in a Kylo-shaped way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

Hux rarely acknowledged the civilian side of his planet’s culture. Clenemis was a harsh world, and its people were harsh, and the gods they’d once worshipped were harsh.

But it did have some manner of rugged beauty, he thought, as he looked out across the churning ocean from the cliffside. It was the first time he’d been in the traditional Clenemistic garb since he’d left for the Academy. It itched. Looking back over his shoulder, he had to stifle a smile; his cousins were eyeballing Ren, the only one not in funeral garb. He’d been touched, and wary, and a little horrified when Ren had offered to accompany him to his mother’s funeral. In the end he’d only accepted the unexpected and awkward offer because he wanted to watch his cousins gossip. Not because Ren was any kind of emotional support, not when he was a brooding mess of melancholy at the best of times.

Ren walked over to join him, and Hux absolutely did not notice what lovely hair he had. For once he wasn't wearing head to toe black, but a mix of dark teal and purple, with a touch of gold woven into the fabric. His great aunt had insisted. “Black is bad luck at a funeral,” she’d said, and had replaced his clothing with her own woven garb while he slept. Hux had to admit he looked good in it, the sashes accentuating his broad shoulders and slender hips. His usual look did more to disguise the shape of his body than display it. But he wasn't thinking about the shape of Ren’s body at all.

“That was a lovely ceremony,” Ren said, “though I don't think I understood most of it.”

“I don't think most of us did either. The priestly language is so ancient it hardly resembles the common tongue anymore. I trust my family has given you no grief?”

He shook his head. “Except for the bit with the clothing, they’ve been quite kind.”

“They are that. I hope you don't mind Brin’s garb.”

“It itches.”

“Yeah it does.”

“What’s the agenda for the rest of the day?”

Hux adjusted one of his sashes. “Drinking, dancing, eating. Proposals, if anyone’s so inclined.”

“Proposals?”

“Yes. Tonight is a celebration of her life and of our continued life, so it’s also when people propose. Usually it’s been arranged in advance, and the couple has to wait around for someone to die before they can announce their engagement. Which is the same as a wedding here, since marriages last a year minus a day. So on the anniversary of a loved one’s death, couples either go their separate ways - another kind of death, I suppose - or they marry again.”

“Sounds complicated.” One of Kylo’s sashes had come loose and he was trying in vain to recreate the structure.

“Not really, not once you’re used to it. And it's a very simple ceremony, there’s a plate of flowers, and you give one to your beloved - are you even listening?”

“I’m trying to fix this.”

“Oh let me, you bedraggled creature.” Hux took the sash from him and draped it over his shoulder. “Under this one and over that one, same in back, and under your belt. See? Simple.”

“You keep saying that about complex things.”

Hux sighed. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty, you’d never get by on your brains.”

Ren processed slowly. Then, “Did you just call me pretty?”

Hux walked past him and back to his cousins. There was just no talking to some (Ren) people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader, valiantbarnes!

The celebration was at the communal lodge at the center of town, a stone building that had been there for centuries. Hux was uncomfortable. He knew every person in attendance, and more importantly, they knew him. As a general, he was afforded privacy, respect. He could keep a distance between himself and … well, everyone. To his fellow First Order officers, he was cold, powerful, competent. To his hometown, he was one piece of a tangled web of relationships, the sum of his childhood, at once a disappointment for leaving and a source of pride for having achieved so much. Not that any of them knew anything about the First Order, except that they kept their planet safe. Small town, small minds, he mused. 

His great aunt Brin was suddenly beside him, pushing in between him and Ren. Hux smirked; Ren’s discomfort had been a source of great amusement. Half the town didn't speak the common tongue, but that didn't stop them from talking. They didn't know that Ren was a murderer, dangerous and powerful. If they had known, they would have liked him even more. They treated him like they would anyone else, which mostly meant asking intrusive questions, commenting on his height, and trying to get him to eat more. 

He caught a glimpse of bright white in his peripheral vision and turned. His stomach dropped as he realized Brin was carrying a basket of long-petaled, waxy, white flowers. She was trying to speak common to Ren and failing, so she was bridging the gap with emphatic gestures. One of the flowers was in Ren’s hand. Brin pointed at Hux and stuck a flower behind her ear. He’d told Ren about the flowers, right? How far had he gotten in his explanation? Had Ren been paying attention?

It seemed to happen in slow motion, but he was unable to act to stop it. Kylo Ren, violent and unpredictable and proud and obnoxious reached up and stuck a flower over Hux’s ear. Brin clapped and laughed like a gleeful child, and at her outburst, several others turned and looked, and cheered, and set the whole room’s attention on them. Hux felt his face flush red.

And then. The very worst. His sister grabbed him and hugged him and chided him rapidly in their native language - which mostly sounded like coughing up phlegm - for being so reserved and secretive about Ren. How romantic, how perfectly fitting, to finally marry, and at his mother’s funeral too! She’d have been so pleased!

Ren looked alarmed. “Clearly you’re all very excited about something,” he said. 

Hux grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the back door, to the amused chuckling of everyone who had known child-Hux. 

As soon as the door closed he rounded on Ren. “What the kriff is wrong with you?! Why would you do this? You idiot behemoth, you’ve no idea what you’ve just done, do you?”

Ren’s expression wavered between anger and confusion. “General. Will you just tell me what -”

“This!” Hux said, plucking the flower off his ear and brandishing it at Ren. “This. Is a proposal!” He threw it at Ren and the butt end hit Ren between the eyes before falling to the chalky dirt.

Ren made a face. “What a stupid way to propose, why don't they just ask?”

“Who knows why they do anything the way they do it!” Hux said, throwing his arms up. He could hear his voice getting higher as he ramped up his fury. “Everything they do is ridiculous! They wear these itchy, hand woven clothes. They paint rocks! But only certain rocks. They plant only red flowers along the paths to doors. And they propose, by putting a white hedge flower over their beloved’s ear at a funeral.” He was sure he looked manic by now. He didn't care. “One of a thousand reasons why I left.”

Ren shifted uncomfortably. “So … what do we do?”

Hux let out a chestful of breath. “Tell them you didn't know what the flowers were for, and that we are most definitely not involved.” He turned towards the door.

“It might not be that bad.”

Hux looked over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob. His brain fumbled for a response. “That’s ludicrous,” he finally settled on.

“It’s just a year. You can do anything for a year.”

“My family,” he said, eyes wide, looking back at the unopened door, “they’ve gotten to you.”

Kylo shrugged, failing to look nonchalant. “It’s lonely at the top. You and I are a rare set of equals, hard to find at our level. It … might be … comforting?”

“This is the worst proposal ever.”

“FINE, I like you, okay? A lot. And I’m shit at expressing it -”

“True.”

“- but when I’m alone … I’m thinking about you. Not like that!” he barked at Hux’s suddenly horrified face. “Well. Ah. Sometimes? But it feels disrespectful to think about real people, you know, when you … I mean I … So, novels are great for that -”

“Stars, stop, please please please stop talking,” Hux said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are right about the pickings being slim for equals at our level. But I do not usually go in for men.”

“Oh,” Kylo said, deflating.

“It’s not that you’re unattractive. You are. I like your hair. And you actually manage to be taller than me, which is pleasant. But I … Oh I might as well be frank. I don't like being on the receiving end of anal sex.”

Kylo brightened. “Oh, I’m fine with that!”

“Seriously? You, the most prideful man I know, would accept *never* topping?”

He nodded with surprising confidence. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like I can't get off a dozen other ways.”

That gave Hux pause. “What do you mean?”

“Are you really going to make me go through a list of the different kinds of orgasms?”

Hux’s brow knit. “What is there besides male and female orgasms?”

Kylo looked exasperated. “I mean, abdominal orgasms, prostate orgasms, orgasms without ejaculation, prolonged orgasm, multiple - what is your expression trying to say to me, I can't read it.”

Hux carefully closed the distance between them, suddenly much more amenable to this than he was a moment earlier. He crossed his arms and looked Kylo up and down with a stern eye. “You never mentioned you were a sex god.”

“I’m not. I’m just educated about it, and I’ve … ah, had enough practice to know what I’m doing.”

Hux fiddled with one of Kylo’s sashes. “What would you say,” he said, picking his words carefully, “to a man who had only ever experienced what we’ll call a normal orgasm?”

A slow smile spread across Kylo’s face. “I’d say you’re missing out on a lot.” He lowered his mouth to Hux’s jawline, barely brushing his lips against Hux’s skin. “And whoever was responsible for your sexual education ought to be shot.”

“I didn't have anyone. I just had to figure it out as I went.”

Kylo curled his lip. “That’s a terrible way to go about it.”

“That’s how most people learn, Ren.”

Ren looked horrified. “I am suddenly more grateful to my teacher. Who shall remain nameless in case you ever meet her.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, and closed the narrow gap between them. “It would please my sister. She hides it well, but our mother’s death has been very hard on her. So … Logistics. IF we tried this. How would it work? We maintain separate quarters, but chiefly sleep in mine.”

“Acceptable. You stay out of the Knights of Ren activities.”

“Definitely. One violent outburst towards me and we’re done.”

Kylo drew his arms around Hux. “I *can* control it. I can choose to not direct my anger towards you. I’m just … not *supposed* to try to suppress or control rage, if a lack of control can be called deliberate. A Dark Side Force practitioner -”

Hux drew back and put a finger on his lips. “Shushushush. I don't care. I desperately want to remain ignorant of it. And be nice to Millicent?”

“Who’s that?”

“My cat.”

“I love cats.”

“We’ll get along fine then,” Hux said, and kissed him.

Ren inhaled in surprise, then melted against him. His lips were soft, though a little chapped from the constant wind. An image came to Hux, unbidden, of those lips wrapped around his cock, his hands in those artfully tousled locks. Pulling his hair, gagging him, keeping him on his knees. He wondered if Kylo would like to be tied up, if he’d get off on surrendering his not-inconsiderable power.

Kylo moaned against his mouth, and Hux shivered at the faint vibration. Kylo parted from him long enough to murmur, “I *would* like that,” before kissing him again, open mouthed this time, inviting. Hux explored his mouth, deepened the kiss, and shit, he was getting hard, and -

He broke off abruptly. “Wait. You picked that thought out of my head.”

“More like you were broadcasting,” Kylo said. “I don't normally go looking into people’s minds, it’s traumatic.”

Hux made a face. “I am a very private man.”

“You can tell if a Force practitioner is in your mind. Here, I’ll show you. Think of something calm and relatively static.”

Hux quieted his mind and pictured the bridge of the Finalizer. Ren closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Hux’s, as if proximity helped. He felt a sudden pang, like a dream taking a wrong turn. He was still in his own head, but there was a subtle difference, like a faint filter overlaid on a photograph. After a few moments of adjustment, however, it almost … felt good, like being wrapped up in someone’s arms. No, not someone; Ren’s arms. In Ren’s mind. For all his idiocy and violence, his mind was a strangely comfortable place to be, strong and straight forward and … lonely. So very lonely. So needy. So grateful for the scraps of affection Hux showed him.

Oh yes. Keeping Ren in his bed would be decadent.

He sighed. “It feels strangely good to have you in my mind.”

“That’s a good sign,” Ren purred. “I will not enter your mind unbidden, and now you may rest assured on that because you know what it feels like. You may enter my quarters, but leave my meditation chamber alone.”

“You could not drag me into that ashy closet.”

“No open displays of affection in public.”

“Gods no.” Hux crooked a grin at him and reached up to tug at Kylo’s hair. “Keep your hair long.”

Kylo nodded. “No way would I cut it. It hides my ears.”

“Just to reiterate, so we’re clear … You’d have to always be the … receptive partner.”

Kylo tightened his grip around Hux. “You say that like I wouldn't want that. I do. I like it.”

Hux’s cock was at half mast now, and inclined to continue. Not now, he tried to tell his body. “And you’ll show me all these ‘alternative pleasures’?”

“Can't wait to.” Ren rolled his hips and his smile turned fierce and sharp. Hux became aware that he was not the only one whose body was responding.

“One other thing. You would have to be monogamous. I don't want anyone else touching you if we’re together -” He was cut off by a hard kiss from Kylo. He ‘heard’ an overflow of emotions and thoughts from Kylo - yesyesyesyesyes, just yours, please yes.

Kylo broke off, breathless. “We’re … we’re doing this? You’ll marry me, for a year? It’ll be just you and me?”

Hux smiled. “Yes. Yes I will. I think the potential benefits outweigh the potential consequences. We’ll take it one day at a time.”

Kylo grinned wide, almost laughing. Hux had never seen him smile like that. He put his hands on either side of Hux’s face and touched foreheads with him. After a few moments like that, with giddy happiness and excitement of several kinds bubbling out of his mind and into Hux’s, he bent and picked up the flower. He tucked it carefully behind Hux’s ear, looking none the worse for having been flung about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the smut we're actually here for.

Hux and Ren came back in to a buzz of talk. “What happened” and “is everything ok” abounded. To those nearest, Hux explained.

“It was kind of a surprise, is all.” He picked up a flower from the brass plate, a twin of the one behind his own ear, and tucked it behind Kylo’s. “And that,” he murmured in Kylo’s other ear, “marks my acceptance. Once we consummate this, we’re married.” He smiled at the excited huff of breath from Kylo.

Hux’s sister, aunt and a few others clapped and whooped, and Hux leaned up a few inches to kiss Kylo, almost chastely, to a chorus of “Aww”s from the crowd.

Hux’s family was now intensely interested in Kylo, and it was all Hux could do to keep the next couple of hours from being an interrogation. When a young cousin asked, “What do you really DO for the First Order?” Hux cut in, knowing the truth would be better than any lie, in this case.

“He’s an assassin and a … special unit commander, I suppose you could say.” Saying he was a mystic knight whose presence meant death or expensive repair bills would not do.

“So you’re really as dangerous as you look?” Hux’s sister asked, her eyes lighting up. Her Common was precise but overly formal, as all languages are when learned out of a book.

“... Yes?” Kylo asked, clearly unsure of his social footing.

“Oh, Brendol, well won! Bring him home with you the next time we go raiding. I want to see how he fairs against those cowards across the river.”

Hux shook his head. “My presence here today does not mean I will be around more often. This is the exception that proves the rule.”

“I want to see you in action,” she said to Kylo, speaking over Hux’s head as if Hux had not spoken. “If you’re as dangerous as he says, you could perhaps rival Nett’s highest kill count for a single engagement!”

Nett, an enormous man with no hair and a frayed gray beard, piped up from a few yards away, “Not if you beat him to it. I still say cannons shouldn't count.”

Hux stood up. “I want to see my husband in action too,” he said, “which is why we’re retiring early.” This drew several hoots from surrounding folk; Kylo followed close on Hux’s heels.

“Well. That went well. Your relatives are fierce.”

“You’ve no idea,” Hux muttered, and lead Ren back to the sprawling, many-times-added-onto family home.

 

The original structure was now more of a foyer, with a much larger common area behind it and wings on either side with a jumble of rooms whose layout probably made sense to someone at some point. Some rooms, you had to go through other rooms to get to. Some were made of stone, some of timber, and one of what appeared to be stacks of hay and mud. Some were in the midst of repairs, others needed repairs that had not been attended to yet. And this was one of the nicest homes in the town. Hux had forgotten how impoverished his home planet was. He hadn’t known how poor they were until he left for the Academy; everyone he’d ever known was poor.

Like many large family homes, one of the nicer rooms was reserved for guests. “Nicer” meant no drafts, the roof didn’t leak, the stone floor was mostly level and as clean as stone got, and all the furniture was functional. There was a fireplace, with wood set aside for them. Hux remembered perfectly well how to make a fire, but it turned out Kylo’s light saber was a much more effective method for firestarting. There were two beds in the room, comfortable enough, with several layers of old blankets, the topmost of which was the newest and therefore the least threadbare. They had slept in separate beds last night; Kylo’s was still rumpled.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Kylo pushed Hux against the wood slab of a door and kissed him, sloppy and hard and enthusiastic. Hux moaned into his mouth and met him with equally sloppy technique as they both fumbled with clothing, theirs and their partner’s.

Hux paused a moment when Kylo’s shirt came off to admire his new husband’s chest. His lips parted as he soaked up the image. He knew intellectually that Kylo was big, but he hadn’t appreciated just how much of that body was muscle, and how scarred up he was. No wonder he could fight the way he did. Hux’s fingers spread out over Kylo’s chest and meandered down his torso. What a stomach; he’d never had that much definition in his life.

Kylo pulled them back towards Hux’s bed, kicking off boots and tugging at Hux’s pants. As the backs of his knees hit the bed, he said into Hux’s ear, “Tell me how you want me. Give me orders, General.”

Hux grinned. “You like being ordered around in bed?”

Kylo nodded. “I want you to tell me exactly what feels good and doesn't, what you want me to do. And I’ll tell you the same.”

“I like this arrangement,” Hux purred. “For the moment … I want you on your back.”

Kylo grinned crookedly as he folded his long legs onto the lumpy bed and under the covers, and laid down on his back, just as instructed. Hux joined him, laid half on him, half beside him and kissed him, long and languid and deep, while their hands roamed each other’s bodies and their legs tangled. Kylo was, most unexpectedly, ticklish along his ribs, but really liked being touched there. It was a delicate balance to touch him in the way he seemed to like, but not light enough to make him dissolve into stifled laughter. He showed Kylo how he liked nails raked down his back - tenderly right now, but harder … later.

Hux moved over Kylo, and his breath hitched in his throat as Kylo spread his legs apart, his eyes glinting with eagerness. He’d never imagined the knight being willingly vulnerable, especially with him, or would give up any vestige of power. Hux bit his lip and settled between Kylo’s legs, positioning himself so with each roll of his hips he could rub their cocks against each other. Kylo wrapped his overlarge hand around them both, helping to guide Hux’s strokes.

“I’m glad now we addressed that I wouldn’t be receptive to anal sex,” Hux said against Kylo’s mouth, “because you’re fucking hung.”

“Am I? I haven’t slept with but a couple of men. And, well, other species aren’t exactly a good comparison.”

“You are.” He gestured to the side table. “I have a thing of lotion in that drawer, can you reach it?” Hux unscrewed the lid to the jar of lotion and coated his fingers. Hesitating a moment, he said, “Are you ready for this?”

“Stars, please,” Kylo said, and crooked up one knee as Hux slid his hand between his legs, trying to give Hux a better angle. At first that ring of muscle was tight as Hux pushed a finger inside him, but Kylo’s eyelids fluttered in concentration, and his body relaxed. Hux eased a second finger inside him, pushed all the way up to his last knuckle, and felt Kylo open easily for him. He spent several long minutes readying his partner, still. Good thing, too, because he was rock hard and desperate for more friction against his cock.

He coated his cock with more lotion and pressed the head against Kylo’s ass. He glanced up at him, checking in with him. “Do you feel ready?”

“Yes, I want your cock in me NOW,” Kylo breathed.

Hux had rarely had a more enthusiastic invitation. He rocked his hips forward, pushing his cock in a little at a time until he was fully sheathed. It had been so long since he’d bedded anyone that he had to stop a minute and breathe, before he edged out, and back in, and began moving slowly back and forth while Kylo moaned and arched his back.

Hux settled his weight on top of Kylo as he found a rhythm that pleased him. “You’re so hot,” he said, “and tight.”

“It feels amazing,” Kylo moaned. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. Kriff, I love this kind of sex. I love feeling my body being penetrated.” His glassy eyes focused on Hux’s, and he looked reverent, even worshipful. “I can’t believe you want me like this, just me and you. Stars, Hux, I’ve wanted something like this so long - Aw yeah, that angle right there - “

Hux had shifted his angle, and seemed to have found how to rub against Kylo’s prostate with every stroke, because Kylo (thankfully) stopped trying to talk and just threw his head back, hair fanned out on the pillow, eyes almost rolling back in his head.

Hux sped up his thrusts, revelling in the knowledge that he was fucking one of the most powerful and dangerous Force-users in the galaxy up the ass. That he had been handed this kind of privilege still seemed unreal. “Tell me what else you like,” Hux said.

“I like being tied up,” Kylo said. “And I - I like … some pain, but not too much?”

“You want to qualify that?”

“I’ll just have to show you. And I like blow jobs, but who doesn’t? Like to give them, too.”

“Yeah?” Hux said. He was starting to sweat a little, and his red hair was falling down over his forehead. “I can’t wait to see your mouth wrapped around my cock. Stars, that’ll be a pretty sight.”

Kylo’s face broke into a grin. “And you might have already gathered that I like being praised.”

“As you said before, who doesn’t?” Hux leaned more of his weight onto Kylo’s chest. “Or is it that you really get aroused by it? You get off on being told you’re gorgeous, you’re powerful, and desirable … or is it more …” He leaned down to Kylo’s ear to murmur to him, “You’re being so good, letting me do this to you. Letting me haaaave you. Such a good boy.”

“Oh fuck,” Kylo said, and the words shook on his tongue. “Tell me it’s just you and me, you don’t want anybody else - “

“I don’t,” Hux said. “You’re exactly the one I want. Nobody else would do.” He grabbed one of Kylo’s wrists and pinned it down to the mattress - an absurd act, since Kylo could throw him across the room with a flicker of his mind, but Kylo seemed to like behind held down and fucked into the mattress. 

“Tell me what you like,” Kylo said in a strained voice growing more ragged.

“I like being in control. I like watching my partner surrender to me, then taking care of them, confirming their trust in me. I like it rough, when they do too.”

“You’ll like me, then, you can manhandle me as hard as you like.”

“FUUUUCK. You’re amazing, you’re gorgeous. And no one else can touch you,” he growled into Kylo’s ear. “No one. You’re mine. My husband.” His thrusts were getting more erratic now, harder, more desperately chasing the mounting pleasure in his body. He was giddy at the idea of having Kylo all his own, a powerful, beautiful warrior in his bed, and by Kylo’s enthusiastic moans, and the way he trembled through his whole body beneath Hux, gauged that he approved too.

“Let me do something,” Kylo said.

“Whatever you want,” Hux said.

“Let me know when you’re about to come.”

“Do you want me to slow down? Try to make it last longer?”

Kylo nipped his ear. “Oh, it’ll last plenty long enough. Just let go, and trust me.”

He raked his nails down Hux’s back, and with that burst of extra sensory overload, Hux came in his new husband with intense pleasure. Pleasure that just kept going, and he rode it hard, fucking Kylo through it. He was peripherally aware that Kylo came with a shout, emptying come between their bellies.

Hux expected it to subside. But he just kept coming, and coming. He was dimly aware that he wasn’t ejaculating anymore, because he had nothing left to ejaculate, but the muscles that spasmed in pleasure continued to rock through him. It seemed to ripple through his entire body, shaking him like the tremors of an earthquake. He cried out, and kept thrusting as hard as he could, and it just … kept … going.

His orgasm finally released him, and he collapsed on top of Kylo, panting for breath. When he could speak, he said hoarsely, “Stars and stones … what happened there? I’ve never come like that in my life. That must have been … minutes. Several minutes at least.”

“You have muscles that contract that feel intensely pleasurable when you come. They control the flow of fluids. I just waited for you to orgasm, and … held them in place, with the Force. So that you could enjoy the feeling for as long as I could hold it.”

“Oh my gods, Kylo. Thank you. That was the most unbelievable orgasm of my life, far and away. I had no idea it could feel like that.” He managed to raise his head up. “I’m going to keep you in bed all year. Is that alright? You’re going to be sick to death of sex by the time I’m done with you.”

Kylo beamed as he kissed him. “Just try and keep up with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more inappropriate use of the Force, and more Ren being vulnerable.

Hux woke up slowly, first a dim awareness that morning was upon them, then with his first solid thought, remembered the unlikely events of last night. He’d married Kylo Ren. And had amazing sex with him, twice. The second time, they’d gone down on each other, and Hux was able to show off his lack of a gag reflex. Kylo’s lips had looked just as good as he’d imagined, sucking him off.

He turned over so he could examine his new husband, who had been spooning behind him. Ren slept like the dead, unmoving, not even snoring. Hux stifled a laugh; Ren’s hair was an impressive mess. He ran his fingers through his own to sort it out.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Hux got up to open it. His great aunt Brin handed him two mugs of a hot beverage made from the root of a common plant. She grinned at him, winked, and left without a word.

Ren was starting to stir. He opened his eyes as Hux sat on the edge of the (godforsaken, horrible, lumpy) mattress and gave him a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning, Kylo,” Hux said. It felt too early to start using terms of endearment, and Kylo didn't feel like a sweetheart, or a honey, or a dearest, or a darling. He’d wait and see what honorific sprung to mind. “Brin brought us drinks. It’s a little spicy, but subtly sweet, too. It’ll wake you up.”

Kylo stretched languidly, almost making an exercise out of waking up, like checking on all systems before takeoff. He pulled himself upright at last and nestled up against Hux, wrapping his long, muscular arms around his torso. “Mmm. We’re married.”

“Yes. I was there.”

“So unbelievable.”

“No one is more surprised than me.” Hux grinned. “Phasma’s going to flip.”

Kylo’s smile faltered. “Snoke won't like it.”

Hux shrugged and took a long swallow from his mug. “It’s none of his business.”

Kylo buried his nose against Hux’s throat. “The Knights are not supposed to equate sex and emotion. That’s why …” He stopped, and huffed.

“What?”

“I’m trying to think how much of this to explain.”

Hux put a mug into Kylo’s hands. “I’m your husband now, which I suppose means I have to listen to you rattle on.”

Kylo took a drink, made a face, then took another drink. “The Knights of Ren are not celibate, but we do not usually form romantic attachments. Especially among each other.”

Hux tilted his head. “So why in the world did you jump at the chance - not only to get involved with me, but marry me?”

“Because I joined the Knights when I was fourteen years old. So, I’ve never been in a one-on-one relationship before.”

“Well that bodes ill,” Hux growled.

“Think about it from my perspective,” Kylo urged him. “No one’s ever taken me to bed because it was ME they wanted, because they felt something for me. The only reason anyone bedded me was because … I was the one who happened to be there at the time.”

Hux set his mug down on the side table and put his hands on either side of Kylo’s face. He brushed his thumb over the faint stubble on Kylo’s cheeks, and studied his large, dark eyes. The prettiest thing about him, surely, especially when the smug petulance and anger was gone, and he looked to Hux for reassurance. It was an unexpected side of Kylo.

“I think I understand now, why you have behaved as you have, and I have a greater respect for the trust you have, inexplicably, handed me.”

“It was a chance for something real.”

Hux nodded. “I want you to know I take this every bit as seriously as you do. I do not undertake commitments lightly.”

Kylo leaned into Hux’s hand. “I know. That’s one of the things I liked about you. Your drive and determination.”

“Slight tangent here … Why did you offer to come with me? Were you hoping for some kind of romantic opportunity?”

“‘Hoped’ is a little strong, since it was your mother’s funeral, and I had no idea at the time of your culture’s traditions combining funerals and weddings. But I did have feelings for you, and I hoped it might be one more thing to strengthen the bond between us. I … wanted to behave as a friend would behave. I don't have much experience, being emotionally close to people. Outright flirting wasn't working, so -”

“When on earth did you flirt with me?”

“All the time!”

“What, exactly, do you consider flirting? Standing ominously nearby and not killing anyone?”

Kylo shrugged. “It’s more than I offer some people.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “You strange man.”

Kylo took a long swallow of his drink and set it aside. “You seem to like me just fine.” He smiled and began kissing his way down Hux’s neck.

“I do … And I want to see more of what your Force abilities can do to orgasms.”

“Oh … It’s an extensive catalog. Once I map out your body and mind thoroughly, I’ll be able to sit across from you in a meeting, and send tiny ripples of power into your mind and body, giving you dozens of momentary non-ejaculatory micro-orgasms an hour.” He tapped the pads of his fingers up and down Hux’s body, like he was playing an instrument, sending out tiny ripples of pleasure with each touch. “It’s amazing the kinds of pleasures a Force user can coax from another’s body.”

Hux captured Kylo in a kiss and flicked his tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking the piston motion of sex. Kylo shivered and sucked lightly on Hux’s mouth, like he’d done to his cock last night.

“You fucking Force users,” Hux said as they came up for air. “If I had that kind of ability, I’d be using it on myself all the damn time.”

Kylo’s smile was sharp. “How do you know I don't?”

Hux pushed at his shoulders, and Kylo willingly laid back over the blankets. Hux loomed over him. “I want you,” he said. “I wish I could put a brand on you so everyone could see who you belonged to.”

Kylo sighed happily. “We’ll talk about being public later. Right now, I’d LOVE to have your cock inside me.”

Hux stood up abruptly, grabbed Kylo’s ankles and pulled him down so his ass was at the edge of the bed. “Turn over,” he said.

The beds on Hux’s home planet were built especially high, to accommodate storage beneath them. When Kylo rolled onto his stomach, leaning on the bed on his elbows, his feet reached the ground comfortably. Hux leaned over him and bit his shoulder, the back of his neck, his ears, while rubbing his cock, already half hard, against Kylo’s ass. They had only bothered putting underwear back on last night, so it was a simple matter to strip them off. Hux retrieved the lotion they’d used last night; he was looking forward to the actual lubricant he had back on the Finalizer. He stroked his cock between Kylo’s legs, rubbing against his balls. Kylo moaned, bucked his hips up and spread his legs more in response.

“I love that you’re so eager,” Hux growled into his ear, and pushed two fingers into him, making Kylo jump jump a little. “I hope you remain so, I have a high sex drive.”

“Perfect,” Kylo said, writhing back on Hux’s hand. “I do too. Where you’re concerned, just call me Mattress-Back. You can have me as often as you like. Daily. Multiple times a day. I am almost never not in the mood.”

“Kriff,” Hux said, and added a third finger. “You’re getting me so worked up, Ren. If I’d realized how good you’d be in bed - how well we’d suit each other if we’d just communicate -”

“Don't concern yourself with might have beens,” Kylo gasped, “and just fuck me, General.”

Hux removed his fingers, reapplied the lotion, and pushed his cock roughly into Kylo’s ass with one smooth thrust. Kylo bit down on his arm to stifle a cry, but didn't pull away from him.

“That wasn’t too much for you, was it, pet?”

“N-no, keep moving, I like it rough -”

Hux grabbed a handful of Kylo’s hair and pulled his head back as he fucked him with deep, hard thrusts, like keeping a tight rein on a spirited horse. He set a pace too fast for them to talk through; all he could manage was panting and gasping, with the rough friction and tight ring of pressure around his cock. His thoughts narrowed down like tunnel vision to the exquisite pleasure building rapidly in his groin, the slap of flesh on flesh as he rammed his cock into Kylo - into his husband - over and over. He didn't think he’d ever fucked anyone quite this hard, but then, he’d never had a partner like Kylo, who only said more, more, urging him on.

But no, Kylo wasn’t speaking at all. Hux was hearing him in his head, as clear as if he was shouting. He realized with a start he could feel the pleasure Kylo felt too, could sense what it was like to have a cock stroking rapidly against his prostate. The pleasurable sting of almost too much friction from Hux’s cock in his ass. He’d never felt such a thing; perhaps his body was built differently. No wonder Kylo liked taking it up the ass, if this was what it was like.

He thought back at Kylo, not sure if he’d be heard - can you feel what it’s like for me too? And he knew immediately that yes, he could. Hux bent his body over Kylo’s, exploring how the sensation changed with the angle and force of his thrusts. Oh - right there-

He reached beneath Kylo, took his cock in hand, and began jerking him off. Kriff, he could feel that too, could feel exactly how Kylo needed to be touched. It only took a few minutes of increased sensation for Kylo to come with a guttural shriek, and feeling Kylo climax sent Hux over the edge too. Again Kylo seized control of his orgasm, and kept him locked in the midst of primal bliss for several minutes, able to conceive of nothing but the unbelievable pleasure in his groin.

He finally collapsed, gasping, on top of Kylo. Both of them had worked up a sweat, locks of hair sticking to their skin. It was several minutes before Hux could raise himself up on shaky arms.

“You glorious piece of work,” Hux said. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else.”

“That’s the point,” Kylo said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

“I’m not changing my name. Ren isn't even really a name, it’s a … noun.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“I’m not going to explain it to you - ”

“Thank the stars.” He paused on the ramp from their transport and took a deep breath. Clean, recycled, optimized air. No plants to stuff their pollen up his nose, no faint whiff of an animal shitting upwind from him, no rain or heat or ice to make him uncomfortable. No kriffing itchy wool garments that wrapped and folded like textile origami. No family members to get all up in his business or demand his labor for some inane superstitious ritual. Everything was back to the way it should be - controlled, designed, peaceful.

Well. One thing was different. And it stalked off the transport at his side like a grumpy teenager at a child’s birthday party, scowling at everything. Hux stifled a smirk; Ren was so full of it. Most of his attitude was affected. Hux liked him better on his back.

Hux stepped off the ramp and paused to let Phasma fall into step beside them as she joined them at the base of the ramp of the shuttle. “Captain Phasma, report.”

She rattled off a bullet list of specs from the Finalizer. Hux nodded along with her. When she finished her list, she followed it up directly with, “How was the funeral?”

He knew what she was really asking: would his loss impact her troops in any way. He gave her the closest he came while in command to a smile. “A relief. She had been dying for a long time. I had already said my good-byes, already grieved for her. Besides, it is not my people’s way to linger on the past.”

She nodded curtly. This event was a non-impact for her.

“And the changes I requested?”

“Completed, sir,” she said, “though … those were some unusual orders for your quarters. A larger bed, a second wardrobe area added … One might think a whole other person might be living there.”

Hux gave her a cold look. “What are you insinuating, Captain?”

She took off her helmet and slung it under her arm. “Insinuating, nothing!” she said, much lower, in a non-officer tone. “You returned to your home planet. Your people are very practical and undemanding about marriage, by your own description.”

“Yeeessss?” He could almost feel Kylo beside him, itching to shock her.

“SO? Brendol. Did you marry some woman while you were planetside?”

Hux scoffed. “Most certainly not.” His face broke into a shit eating grin. He couldn’t help it. “I married Kylo here.”

Phasma snorted. “Oh ha ha.”

Kylo looked around Hux. “Phasma, tell this cold, practical, warlord that he has to exchange rings with me.”

“Kylo, we both wear gloves. And you won't take my name.”

“My name’s not mine to change! You better have some fur remover stuff, I don't want cat hair all over my robes.”

Hux picked at Kylo’s cowl. “No, couldn't look unkempt, could we?”

Phasma gaped. “Oh my stars. You’re serious. How could you possibly be serious?”

Hux shrugged. “He’s incredible in bed.”

Kylo caught Hux’s hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of his knuckles. “You’ve seen nothing yet,” he purred.

Phasma abruptly turned as soon as they exited the shuttle bay. “My world has just turned upside down. I’m done. The ship is yours, General.”

“That’s not all that's mine,” Hux said, grinning at Kylo. “Come on. Let’s go break our new bed in, like a good set of newlyweds.”


End file.
